


Unexpected Savior

by Tuiteyfruity



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Homestuck Vore, Non-Sexual Kink, Soft Vore, Vore, johnkat - Freeform, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/Tuiteyfruity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A homestuck safe-vore story</p><p>Tiny!humans AU: Earth existed in the trolls universe already and it is one of the planets HIC conquered. Instead of completely wiping humanity from existence she relocated them to Alternia.<br/>Humans, incidentally, are 1/12th the size of trolls. They are always on the alert because everything on Alternia, including the trolls, eat humans.</p><p>Karkat finds John alone in the forest and decides to bring the little human back to his hive. </p><p>This is the prequel to Unexpected Reunion which you can find here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2492402</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Savior

Calm. He was very, very calm. Everything around him was still and quiet. That wasn’t right. No, he shouldn’t be feeling this amount of tranquility, it was unnatural. 

Karkat woke to the feeling of something moving in his stomach. He then realized he had fallen asleep! He shouldn’t have, he was on the couch, not his recuperacoon, yet he had fallen asleep and slept soundly. Weird.

He sat up with a jolt, the thing stomach tumbled and yelled. Oh right, Karkat thought as he lay a hand over his stomach, I found and ate a human last morning.

The sun had just begun to rise and he had been in a hurry to get back to his hive when the thing ran into his leg. It didnt move much after that so he had picked it up.  
A human boy, not much younger than himself, and in pretty bad shape. It was still conscious but didnt seem to know what was going on and was covered in bruises and scrapes. Karkat couldn’t help but stare at the redness of the blood. Just like his.

He didnt have to eat it. He could have just carried it home. But something about humans, their smell, he could not resist tasting it. it was covered in dirt and blood but a strong indescribable flavor spread across his tongue. After that there was no way he wasn’t going to eat it.

The human protested being licked and tried to get out of his grasp. But it was easy to hold onto it. He looked at it in his palm, it was covered in his spit now and looking at him fearfully, sapphire blue eyes shaking.

What it feared would happen was exactly what Karkat did next: put the human into his mouth. With whatever strength it had left it used to attempt to get free or harm him, but it was futile.  
Karkat felt a twinge of guilt but swallowed the human after it had finally given up. It did manage to say “please don’t” just as he tipped his head back. It fell into his stomach a few seconds later.

It didnt moved much after that. All Karkat could remember about that point on was arriving home, sitting down on the couch, and turning on the TV. he didnt pay attention to the channel and instead he focused on the human. If he was still enough he could feel it breathing. It was alive, asleep but alive, which was all Karkat needed to know as he finally turned his attention to the TV.

He must have fallen asleep shortly after that. He had no recollection of watching anything, and the TV was still on. Now the human was awake and so was he.

Not really knowing what to do, He just sat there as the human scrambled around in his stomach, fruitlessly trying to find a way out. it tickled and before Karkat could stop himself he started purring. not like a cat purr, more like a frog croak and a cricket chirp. To his disappointment the vibrations shocked the human so much it stopped moving. It didnt matter that he was functionally alone, his face flushed with embarrassment.

“Hello? where am i? is anyone there?”

the voice of the human was clear and rang in his ears; confused, almost as if it had forgotten what happened to it. Pity for the human built up until he made the decision to release it. Not on the couch, he got up and walked to the ablution trap. he had done this before, finding humans wasn’t common but this was not the first time he’d eaten one. It was the longest he’d kept one in his stomach. Normally he only held them for a few minutes. Then he’d release them and they׳d run, only this time he had brought it home. The least he could do was let it clean itself up before it too ran back to wherever.

He concentrated and clenched his stomach muscles. The human screamed until it was forced into his throat and had the air crushed out of it. When it entered his mouth the flavors came with it and Karkat found himself purring again. A major part of him wanted to savor the flavor and roll the human around on his tongue, but instead he tipped the human out of his mouth and into his cupped hands.

it shivered as it took stock of its surroundings. Then it froze as it realized where it was and what had just happened to it.

john whipped his head around to face the troll. Large menacing yellow eyes looked back; it was pissed off at him and John couldn’t for the life of him guess why. The scowl it wore displayed sharp fangs. It’s face was framed by a mess of black hair and it had two short round horns, the only brightly colored thing about the troll beside’s it’s eyes.

The red saliva dripping from its mouth brought John’s mind back on track.

“I- was. Was I just… Was I just where I think I was?”

“I THINK YOUR PEA-SIZED BRAIN CAN FIGURE THAT ONE OUT”

The human cupped his ears against the troll’s loud voice. It wasn’t as deep as he had expected, pitch-wise it was only a bit lower than his own, but clearly angry.

“But I’m not dead!” said John.

“AND YOUR INTELLIGENCE JUST KEEPS SHINIG THROUGH DOESNT IT? FUCK, IT’S A GOOD THING THE BRAIN POWER OF A HUMAN HAS NO CORRELATION TO HOW GOOD A ONE TASTES CAUSE THAT WOULD BE A FUCKING TRAGEDY! NOW YOU SMELL AWFUL SO EITHER YOU WASH UP OR IM EATING YOU AGAIN”

“What?” John hasn’t caught most of what the troll said.

“YOU SMELL LIKE SOME SHIT MY LUSUS BROUGHT BACK!”

Karkat turned the faucet on very low, then he lowered the human into the trap but not under the water. The human stumbled off his hands, it was struggling to stand on its own, and leaned against the sides of the tub as water ran by its feet. It was slightly adorable, but Karkat still watched it carefully just in case it needed help.

John breathed in and gagged, the drying goo covering him was noxious. His legs cramped up and he could barely stand so he leaned against the wall.

“And whose fault is that?” he managed to say without throwing up.

“SHIFTING BLAME WON’T MAKE YOU SMELL BETTER, BUT NEXT TIME FUCKING USE WHATEVER POWER IS IN YOUR PITIFULLY SMALL THINK PAN AND DONT RUN INTO A TROLL.”

Karkat rinsed his hands under the water, the whole time the human just watched.

“IS THERE A PROBLEM?” He snapped.

The human stiffened and then fell over face down into the water. It struggled to get up again but when Karkat tried to help it it jerked away from his touch.

“IM JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU! GOG!”

“You’ve helped me enough, I want to be alone.”

“FUCKING HUMANS. FINE BUT IF YOU DROWN DONT BLAME ME.”

Karkat stood up and left the room. Since he had spit up the human his now empty stomach had been trying to get his attention. It was angry that he hadn’t digested the human and was demanding he actually eat. He snarled at it as if to point out that humans werent even big enough to be a snack as he headed to the kitchen.

John kept his eyes on the troll until it was out of site then he sat down in the shallow, warm, running water. He wanted get rid of the stench of troll spit and stomach mucus, and the lingering red tint.

Part of him could not believe he was alive. he could barely remember being eaten by the troll, mostly just waking up in a strange place and then falling out of its mouth. He supposed if it had meant him harm he wouldn’t be sitting here now.

Gingerly he slid himself under the falling water. His whole body hurt, he could feel pulled muscles and sprains. Nothing was broken, as far as he could tell, John thanked his lucky stars.

The giant faucet was a warm waterfall, and John just sat there as the stickiness and aches were washed away. He took off his clothes, even though they were soaked through already; it felt wrong to shower fully dressed.  
But he was also worried that the troll would come back at any moment so he quickly stripped, rung out his clothes and put them back on.

The troll had still not come back. There was no way he could get out of the bathtub on his own, the sides were 15 feet tall and he was only 4.

He lay down under the falling water again. It was nice. It was soothing.

“HEY HUMAN! ARE YOU … OH WOW YOU SURE SLEEP ALOT”

John sat up so fast his brain rattled.

“SORRY TO WAKE YOU BUT I REALIZED YOU’RE SO FUCKING TINY THAT YOU CAN’T ACTUALLY GET OUT BY YOURSELF.”

John didnt say anything. He was too much in shock. The troll had come out of nowhere and loomed over him. It still wore a scowl.

“I wasn’t asleep” he finally said.

“DONT REALY GIVE A FUCK. I ALSO THOUGHT YOU MUST BE HUNGRY.”

At those words John realized he had not eaten for over half a day. but the idea of a troll giving him food… It felt too much like fattening him up to be eaten.

He didnt have much of a choice though as the troll plucked him out from under the water and lay him on a towel. It helped him dry off, not considering that he was fully capable of that. Yet the troll was gentle and careful, and John being so tired, aching, and hungry, he just let the troll do what it wanted. The troll took his complacency the wrong way.

“HEY! DONT FALL ASLEEP! YOU NEED TO EAT SOMETHING FIRST!”

Why was it concerned for him?

His clothes didnt completely dry but John didnt care. He was watching the troll. At any moment it could eat him again, this time for real. Yeah it said it never meant to kill him, but trolls were unpredictable creatures. Plus this one was caring him into a kitchen.

The troll sat down at the small table and released John onto it. Suddenly, John wasn’t so hungry anymore and it wasn’t due to the unappetizing, thing, on the enormous plate next to him.

Whatever it was, it wasn’t helping his appetite. It was a lump the green of a fresh bruise, with things in it that John didnt recognize.

“Uh, I don’t think I’m really that hungry,” John mumbled .

“DONT FUCKING LIE. LET ME GUESS: NEVER HAD GRUBLOAF BEFORE?” It said.

“Oh is that what that is?” Asked John, “It looks, different than what I’ve seen.”

Grubloaf was one of the many Alternian dishes that humans had taken to making since they were taken from their homeworld. It was easy to make, since the main ingredient was insects (whatever insect could be found in the largest quantity) and one could add anything they wanted. It didnt look like any grubloaf John had eaten, but he suspected that was due to the size if the person who prepared it. It seemed like whole bugs were crushed, exoskeletons and all instead of only the soft insides being used. Plus nothing was as finely ground or mixed.

But knowing what it was and that it was somewhat familiar john’s hunger came back and he reached out, ripping off a handful of the loaf and ate. It was indeed similar to what he had had back home. He avoided shell fragments, which he couldn’t eat anyways. It was also a bit dry but thankfully the troll had also placed a glass of water nearby. It was taller than him which it was awkward to drink from, he had to ask the troll every time he wanted some water and it would lift him up.

“Aren’t you going to have some?” John asked, looking at the troll who had been observing his actions.

“I ALREADY DID. I SHOULD BE ASLEEP ACTUALLY. IT’S NOON”

Josh recalled that trolls were nocturnal or whatever, something that meant they slept during daylight and were awake at night.

the troll yawned, displaying its eerily perfect white fangs that filled its cavernous mouth. When the troll closed it mouh again John noticed it had a slight overbite. Not like how he had buck teeth, a good portion of the troll’s fangs fell over its bottom lip.

“DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY?” It asked, narrowing its eyes.

John had not realized he had been gawking up at the troll. Now he stared into its face, into its grey eyes. Its exhaustion an irritation were evident but there was also thoughtfulness in its gaze. He also noticed something else. This troll couldn’t be much older than himself. It could even be younger. It was common knowledge that the planet was mainly inhabited by children but they were so huge and ferocious it made no difference to a human. Still the tired look in its face was one similar to ones John had observed on Dave during boring classes back home.

“Uoh ah. Yes. Thank you. For like, saving me.”

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”

“When I ran into you and you ate me. I was trying to get away from a ravenous bird. If I hadn’t I’d be dead now. Though I definitely didnt think I would survive being eaten by a troll.”

“YOU’RE VERY LUCKY IM A TROLL WHO DOESN’T KILL HUMANS.”

“Dude you ate me! I should be dead! You can’t just eat me and not kill me, that doesn’t make sense.”

“MAYBE ITS DIFFERENT FOR HUMANS BUT WE TROLLS HAVE CONTROL OVER MOST OF OUR ORGANS. FOR EXAMPLE: THE STOMACH”

“Humans definitely don’t have that ability. I didnt know so you scared the shit out of me!”

“ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU TASTE REALLY GOOD. HUMANS I MEAN.”

“Thanks?” Join did not like this conversation.

“YOU SPECIFICALLY HOWEVER TASTE SO FUCKING GOOD. TALKING SAVORY BEYOND BELIEF. 10/10 WOULD EAT YOU AGAIN!” The troll smiled for the first time. Almost laughing at its own joke.

If it were under different circumstances John would have laughed. He never let a good joke go unappreciated. But he couldn’t laugh.

“Please don’t.” John muttered.

“IM SORRY WHAT WAS THAT? I COULDNT HEAR YOUR TINY VOICE”

Hesitantly he repeated himself.

“SORRY BUT I DONT MAKE PROMISES I CAN’T KEEP.”

John stared at the troll fearfully, bracing himself as if he expected the troll to eat him any second. But it didnt. It just continued to watch John in an almost fascinated way. Or tired, it seemed to be having trouble keeping its eyes open.

Karkat wasn’t in the habit of lying. This human tasted especially good and he knew that if it stayed in his hive for any length of time he would end up eating it again. Not today though. What a waste of time and water letting it clean itself. He didnt feel like trying to reassure the human that it would be alright. If it was stupid enough to think he would kill it, after he said and proved he wouldn’t, that was too bad. It could leave any time it wanted.

“ARE YOU FINISHED?” He asked, as the human hasn’t taken a bite in while and was just looking at the food in its hands. “I NEED TO GO TO SLEEP.”

“I can’t really stop you now can I?”

Karkat had stood up and taken the plate and glass off the table, placing them in the sink. He didnt reply until returning to the table. The human was sitting down, knees to its chest, staring blankly at a spot on the table.

“MY GOING TO SLEEP OR EATING YOU?”

The human didnt look up. “Both I guess.”

“AND I COULD STOP YOU FROM LEAVING. BUT I WON’T”

Now the human looked up. “Leave?” It stood up “Leave and go where? I don’t even know what direction my home is in. I’m stuck here, with you.”

This had occurred to Karkat already, when he got back to his hive with the human. He didnt know what he had been thinking then. Maybe that he could keep it like a pet? He knew that was fashionable in some places, but he definitely didnt want a human for a pet, he didnt even want a pet.

The human was starting to shake a little.

“ARE YOU GOING TO CRY?”

“No” said the human, too deep in his own thoughts to say anything more. John had never been much of a cryer unless in physical pain or distress. The troll had been so far kept its word in regards to keeping john physically unharmed.

but the troll couldnt stop john from thinking. no matter what he would never see his friends and family again. His eyes were dry but his chest was heavy. If he left he would probably die before he walked a kilometer. if he stayed here than at least he was alive, though that was up to the troll.

Then his chest felt really heavy, like his organs were being pulled down! The troll scooped him up in its palm.

“Aahhhh!” John cried. But the troll kept him from falling and John sat up in its palm. The troll’s skin was thick but smooth, it was also pleasantly warm.

The troll was holding him in front of its face, deep in thought. It’s breath blew past him gently and steadily.

Eye contact was broken when the troll blinked and sighed deeply, but was instantly fixed as the troll spoke.

“I SUPPOSE I DID THIS TO MYSELF. I FUCKED UP BRINGING YOU HERE. MY HIVE IS LARGE ENOUGH FOR A HUMAN AND A TROLL TO LIVE IN. YOU CAN STAY IF YOU WANT I WON’T FORCE YOU TO LEAVE, BUT IM NOT GOING TO MAKE YOU REMAIN EITHER.”

“That’s very generous of you,” said John. His voice betraying hesitation.

“YOU’RE DAMN RIGHT IT IS.”

“Do I have to decide now?”

“NOW. TOMORROW. IN A MONTH. IT DOESN’T FUCKING MATTER”

A part of him sort of hoped the human would choose to stay. He couldn’t explain it. Karkat dismissed it as his desire to have a human around that he could eat anytime he wanted.

“Well I’ll stay for tonight at least if that’s alright.”

“IT’S DAYTIME YOU KNOW.”

“So?”

“IM GOING TO SLEEP NOW. I CAN’T SAY THE SAME FOR YOU.”

“I guess I’ll occupy myself for a while then.” John had no idea how.

“IF YOU MEAN RUN AROUND MY HIVE THEN I WILL WARN YOU MY LUSUS IS STUPID AND WILL KILL YOU.”

The troll stood up and walked out of the kitchen to its room. Still holding him, but closer to its chest, still talking. John could feel its heartbeat as he leaned against it. It was not as loud as when he was inside the troll.

“that’s your guardian animal thing right?”

“SO YOU DO HAVE SCHOOL FEEDING. AMAZING.”

The troll opened a door to what was unmistakably a bedroom. Except there was no bed. There were posters and shelves of personal items though, and a desktop computer. In a corner was a massive purple tub filled with slime. John recalled from school that troll’s sleep in those. He always wondered how they did that without drowning in slime.

“MY LUSUS WON’T COME INTO THE RESPITBLOCK.” Karkat informed the human.

“That’s good” it replied. It was looking around his room, rapidly taking it in.

“YOU’D BETTER NOT WAKE ME UP GOT IT?” he said as he set the human down on his dresser.

“Yeah sure. Hey can I use your computer?” The human asked.

“UH, OK.” Karkat replied without really thinking. It would keep the human occupied while he slept though, but it also had the potential to wake him.“ JUST DONT MAKE ANY NOISE. WAIT ILL GET MY PERSONAL AUDITORY PLUGS”

The troll picked him back up and took him over to the desk. It got out a pair of earbuds from a drawer and plugged them into the computer. it also turned the computer on, opened a web browser and took him to the video site GrubTube. John didn’t mention he could have done all that.

“JUST WATCH VIDEOS. NOTHING ELSE, GOT IT? DO NOT CLICK ON ANYTHING ELSE. I WILL KNOW” The troll’s tone was very threatening.

“Got it!” John said.

he watched as the troll climbed into the vat of slime, it didnt even take its clothes off. Its hair stuck out the top, bobbing slightly.

His immediate urge was to explore, to distract himself from thinking about his situation and future. John walked all around the desk. It was a long way down. The cords coming out of the computer were probably climbable but John felt like he should try trusting the troll and not break that trust.

There weren’t many other things on the desk other than the computer. All there was was a book, a novel. the cover had some trolls on it and the title was: Black as Night. John opened the cover and found scribbled inside “property of Karkat Vantas”. That had to be the name of the troll; it made John wonder if he was property of Karkat Vantas now.

He needed a better distraction so he sat back down in front of the computer screen looking at the featured videos. Nothing seemed that appealing. Troll culture wasn’t something he was familiar with. He was taught to avoid them not understand them.  
Finally John clicked a video title “funny lusi #100” which turned out to be a series of clips of the guardian creatures doing ridiculous things, and it was synced perfectly to music. the urge to burst out laughing was difficult to suppress, it was so funny, and John a hard time keeping quiet. The sidebar indicated that there were thousands of similar videos.

Because he wasnt going in order, john lost track of how many videos he watched, the current one was #7327.

Jade would get a kick out of these. The thought sprung in him out of nowhere and John stopped paying attention to the video, which featured a six-limbed reptilian lusus trying to catch flies with its tongue but missing and having its tongue snap back into its face.

The screen became blurry as Jogn removed his glasses, easier to think without them on. The safest choice was to stay. He had lucked out that the troll, Karkat Vantas, was allowing him to stay, allowin him to live. that was the sober truth, and John knew it, yet it felt like giving up. Would it not be worth dying just to try and see his friends again? His subconscious asked. Could he live with the guilt of not even trying?

He felt like he was going to be sick. His heart was going unnaturally fast and he was starting to shake as a future of regret or death seemed to be his only options. Knees wobbling john stood up and immediately started running around the desk as if to run away from the future ang guilt. He wanted to pound his face into the computer, run into it the screen at full speed.

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU RUNNING AROUND LIKE A DECAPITATED CLUCKBEAST? I DIDNT THINK TINY CLAWLESS FEET COULD PRODUCE SUCH A RACKET BUT I WAS WRONG. ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?”

Karkat did not like being woken so soon. He’d gotten out of his coon, most of the slime falling cleanly off him save for what stuck to his shirt. He glared down at the human.

It seemed to be in a worse state now; randomly jerking to look in a new directions starting to run in it before abruptly halting to change course. He could hear it breathing short quick breaths.

Pitiful. Oh god why did he keep feeling pity for the human? Didnt matter, it had woken him and would pay the price.

It wasn’t hard for him to catch the human, but its wild movements made it risky. Once in his firm grasp it struggled, it didnt look at him though, not until he brought it closer to his mouth.

John grasped the Karkat’s index finger instinctually, his own fingers digging into the grey skin, his legs dangling. His hold was strong enough that he didnt fall, even once the troll held him perpendicular to its open maw.

When he looked down he stopped jerkin his head in random directions. The troll was looking up at him, no more frustration than before, but a lot of anticipation, its mouth wide and… Welcoming? That couldn’t be right. It was filled with lethal fangs and was a trap he could never hope to escape form. Maybe it wasbecause the troll looked tired too.

All of his instincts told him not to but the troll had promised not to hurt him and he believed that. His heart beat even faster as he let go.

The rough but soft surface he landed on gently wrapped around him, restricting his otherwise erratic movements. then he was sealed into the troll’s mouth and was instantly soaked with saliva. The muscle tensed around him and he was pressed against the roof of the mouth and he heard and felt the troll swallow and then relax.

Karkat’s heart was still beating fast now too but he was no longer worried that the human would drown in his mouth. It hadnt calmed down though, not that karkat cared. It’s wild movements tickled and spread its flavor. He even encouraged it a bit by rolling his tongue around.

this was very different from before, John didn’t know if it was the troll acting different or him not being as terrified for his life. The movements of Karkat’s tongue seemed less threatening and more thoughtful and playful. It was reassuring and John’s heart rate slowed a little.

Suddenly and without warning the troll tipped his head back, swallowing him with a loud gulp. John screamed before he was enclosed by soft muscle that squoze the breath out of him. Being in the troll’s mouth was completely different from its throat. He had to get out. He struggled, but could barely move. 

The walls of flesh vibrated around him and a clicking/buzzing filled his head. A thumping soon added as John passed by the troll’s heart. It was beating very fast, but it was regular and reassuring.

The sounds became Cacophenous as he exited the troll’s throat and landed in the no longer empty stomach. the air, though rank and thick, was breathable. John quickly sat up and took deep breaths.

“YOU TASTE EVEN BETTER THAN I REMEMBERED”  
The troll sounded very satisfied. John didnt respond so it added “YOU ALRIGHT?”

John was still full of energy, his mind still buzzing. he tried to stand but fell on his face into the shallow puddle of spit and mucus. He kept trying though.

Karkat forced himself to stop purring and clenched his gut a bit, squeezing the human slightly.

John gasped as The troll’s stomach had closed around him, fearing the worst until new sounds reached his ears. Karkat’s voice had changed it was soft and he was cooing and shooshing with soothing meter. He released John who lay on the floor of Karkat’s stomach, taking in the pitch blackness.

“FEELING BETTER YET?”

John wasnt sure if he was shocked or pulled out of his panic, all he knew was he had stopped shaking and was in control, just very light headed.

“Uh yeah, I’m alright. I just. I was not…” John sat up and tried to wipe the disgusting fluids from his person but it was fruitless. At least the troll had kept his promise, there were no acids or gastric enzymes. “I don’t know what happened.”

“YOU HAD A PANIC ATTACK AND WOKE ME UP! THATS WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED.” Said the Karkat still in its calming voice.

He wasn’t panicking anymore. He was just eaten! Again! why was he not panicking? “Sorry about that, I started thinking about home and- well now I’m here again.” John apologized. For whatever reason he decided to run his hands along the stomach muscles around him. Warm and soft. The response were shivers from the troll.

Now that he was sure he wasn’t going to die, sitting in the troll’s gut wasn’t so bad. The noises of the troll’s insides were funny rather than scary. John wished he could see though, it probably looked gross.

“I TOLD YOU NOT WAKE ME UP!” said the troll. “DONT PRETEND YOU DIDNT ANTICIPATE THIS CONSEQUENCE!”

“I wasn’t anticipating anything, but next time, warn me before you swallow” John suggested, kicking at the other side of the troll’s stomach.

The troll was glad the human couldn’t see him as he smiled. THAT felt interesting, like the opposite of a punch to the solar plexus, except it was more like a poke. He lay a hand over his stomach.

“WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THERE WILL BE A NEXT TIME?”

The human,who had been responding to the sudden constriction its space, froze.

“FUCK! THAT CAME OUT WRONG! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!

"I thought it was decided I was going to stay here.” John said flatly.

“IN MY STOMACH?”

“What no, in your house! Oh you’re being rhetorical. anyways, I meant next time you eat me,” John yawned. “Just warn me alright Karkat?”

“I WAS RIGHT, YOU ARE INSANE. NOTHING YOU’RE SPOUTING FROM YOUR VOICE PIPES IS MAKING SENSE.”

Then the troll fell quite and still for a moment.

“HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? IF YOU SNOOPED AROUND ON MY COMPUTER FILES I WILL DIGEST YOU I FUCKING SWEAR!”

“I didnt I swear! Your name is in the book on the desk! Don’t kill me!” John cried.

the troll didnt repsond for a while. John could tell the troll moved though, checking his story.

“OH. I GUESS IT IS. SORRY FOR FLIPPING MY SHIT JUSY THEN” said Karkat, “BUT NOW YOU HAVE ME AT A DISADVANTAGE! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?”

For the third time in the same day John was recovering from thinking he was about to die, his mind had gone staticky again but he heard the trolls question. He had enough awareness to answer, “I’m John.”

“HUMANS HAVE SUCH SILLY NAMES, BUT ITS EASY TO REMEMBER,” replied Karkat.

He put a hand to his stomach and pressed in slightly. He felt the human startle but didnt remove it.

“THAT’S JUST MY HAND NOTHING TO WORRY ABO-”

The human had moved again, now it was pressing again the side of his stomach where his hand was. He could feel the rubbing motions with stomach and his fingers. It trusted him, it had let go and willingly let him eat it. Now Karkat was the one who was lightheaded.

He meandered back to his recuperacoon, keeping his hand on his stomach since the human had not stopped stroking it. His mind was so numbed by the sensations he could barely get into the cocoon but flopped in after several tries.

“What was that?” John asked, having been tossed around a little.

“IM GOING BACK TO SLEEP,” said the troll.

“are you going to let me out?” but John felt he knew the answer.

“NO.”

“Yeah ok,” John didnt want to leave anyways. The troll would spit him out when it woke up. For now he sat, safe in the damp and the warmth as the heart rate and breathing of the troll slowed. John had made up his mind, he was going to stay.


End file.
